Perfect
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: As a mortal walking the Earth, she was not perfect. But now, it didn't matter. Because finally; an angel in heaven, she was.


Story: Perfect

Author: Kawaii Kabu

A/N: No ownage. I do have a teddy bear collection however.

* * *

Amazing.  
Amazing how after all these years of pining, her love married another She thought she'd have the courage to tell him of her affections by now; apparently, she could not. The girl her beloved had settled for wasn't even a ninja. Naruto had met his bride at Ichikaru's ramen stand and it was mutual love at first sight.

This girl went by the name of Hitomi, she had gorgeous, long turquoise hair and brilliantly pink eyes. Freckles adorned her tanned face. Not only was the girl an exotic beauty, but she was sweet, kind and caring also. Forever ready to pick up Naruto if he ever fell. Hinata had seen Hitomi many times, yet they'd only officailly met today. The day of Naruto and Hitomi's wedding. The happy couple danced away, all eye focused on them. Hinata sighed at ordered another acholoholic beverage.

That could've been her.

If only she was more confident, more beautiful, more agile, stronger, not as much of 'tomato faced freak'. Now she could onl sit back and watch as her lifelong dream vanished, as her fantasy of the future was handed over, given away to someone else who seemed a hell of a lot more capable to handle it than she could.

Look at her.

She looks so weak. So strange. So awkward. Naruto never noticed her, and in all truth, who would? Her hair, once long and flowing down her back was now cut short; the style she wore as a preteen suited her more, her lilac eyes were too big; they took up most of her face giving her a doe-like gaze, her mouth was tiny; like the petals of the Sakura blossoms and her nose; well that was a button, she looked so innocent and childish. If not for her status in the Hyuuga clan and the strange hue of her eyes, many a citizen would forget her face moments after meeting her. Right now, she was recieving many a look for one reason and one reason only. Her orange dress. It stood out against the blue and white theme of the wedding. Orange was Naruto's favourite colour, it was for him to notice her. Everything she did was so he would acknowledge her love for him.

Everything.

"Hey Hinata, wanna dance?" Someone asked out of the blue. Hinata was so busy drowning in her sorrows she hadn't noticed the groom making his way towards her. She looked up startled, had he finally noticed her? And even if he didn't really think much of it, a dance was what she really needed right now. All the troubles she had gone through during the wedding ceremony vanished as she took Naruto's hand. He really wanted to dance with her. Naruto wanted to dance with Hinata!

"Ok." She replied blushing. He led her towards the dancefloor and began twirling her around in timing to the songs. Soon she had forgotten all her turmoil, see what miricles he worked on her? It felt as though it was her and Naruto's wedding. Her, not Hitomi. Talking of the bride, where was she? Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the girl dancing with her father. She looked more graceful than Hinata ever could be. Comparing the two of them in matters of grace would be like comparing a chicken to a swan.

"Eh. Hinata-" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" She replied.

"How did you know you were ment to be with Kiba?" He asked. Hinata froze.

"Eh-excuse me?" For the first time in three years she stuttered. Now Naruto was bringing up old habits she was better off without.

"Kiba. Haven't you been dating since we were twelve?" He noticed her silence, but didn't know what was rushing through her mind right now.

Kiba. Naruto thought she was dating Kiba! No wonder he never looked at her. But why would he ask her something like that? Why get her hopes up!?

"Anyway, I wanted to know... well... this is embarrassing, you know I've never really been good with girls or relationships, right? And well, seeing as you and Kiba have been together forever I was wondering if you felt it too?"

"Fealt w-what?"

"The whole butterfly in the stomach thing, the feeling that the person you're with is the one you're supposed to be with, even sometimes feeling that you're not worthy for them... Is it normal?" He continued. "But if you don't wanna talk about it then I totally under-"

"It's ok Naruto... And yes... I felt like I wasn't ever worthy of the person I loved." She replied, fighting back the army of tears balancing on the rims of her lavender-tinted eyes.

"Eh!? But you and Kiba are perfect for eachother right?" He exclaimed. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know. If only she'd told him when he found her dancing in the lake... that was her one and only chance and she blew it, like the coward she was.

"Naruto... I-I don't love Kiba... we've never even d-dated."

"Then who's the guy you weren't good enough for? Do I know him? D'you want me to talk to him for you? you know I'm real persuasive right?" It made her smile slightly that he cared.

"I-it's... It's y-you Naruto..." She admitted softly. "I-I'm not good enough for you... t-today just p-proved it to me." She continued, her tears broke free and trailled down her face in relief. Now he knew. After all these years, he finally knew of her feelings. Naruto stood in the middle of the floor. Eyes bewildered and somewhat guilty. She couldn't stand the look in his eyes. It reminded her too much of what could've been hers. She ran away.

Away from his strong comforting arms, she'd probably just ruined the mood of his wedding day. Maybe even made him guilty. He shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. Nothing was ever his fault. Never his. He was perfect. The embodiment of perfection in her eyes, never at fault, unable to do wrong.

It was all her fault.

All of this only happened because she wasn't perfect enough.

The crowds of Konoha parted like the waters of the Red Sea for her, she ran without hassle to her quiet spot. Near the edge of town. No one knew where she was, she was safe to release her tears, to cry out her heart away from prying, criticising eyes. She wept for hours upon hours. Never once did she open her eyes, the salty tears weighed too much, and stung her eyes bitterly.

It was nightfall when she looked up finally. The moon made her little coven glow softly, like heaven. And she noticed how beautiful the starfilled sky was, there it was. The merciful, beautiful cliff. Calling her. Wanting to end her pain. She would either fall on impact with the water, or smash her head on the rocks and drown. Either way, death seemed the brighter option compared to life without Naruto's love.

And so.  
She jumped.  
Left everything behind.  
Her body was never found.

They assumed she ran away, life carried on as normal as could be.  
Naruto and Hitomi raised a powerful family.  
And every now and then, he'd think about her.  
The first girl to ever love him, wondering where she was and how she was doing.

He didn't know she was watching him from the heavens.  
Protecting and caring for him. Watching over him.  
Like a guardian angel of sorts.

As a mortal walking the Earth, she was not perfect.  
But now, it didn't matter.  
Because finally; an angel in heaven, she was.


End file.
